


The Holiday Mood

by Skyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Crack Fic, Established Relationship, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, just all of the overly-gratuitous sex one could ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: Nsfw Fill Request: “How about a fic where someone sees how many times they can get Phil off in one day? Actually, a competition between Daisy and Mace could be fun.”Who wins? Is it a tie? (Let’s be real - Phil wins.)





	The Holiday Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> Birthday fic for Pippy, by request! Please, enjoy. :]
> 
> (And yes, I will apologize one more time for how late this is. I owe you another plot bunny!)

* * *

 

“Christmas has been kind of lame over the past few years. We used to have a nice event at the Triskelion... and when I was with Audrey, we always did something around her Christmas performances. But lately...” Phil mused with a shrug, neither sullen nor wishful. It was as if he were stating the facts of the weather.

“I used to go to Christmas Eve services, before I lived on a plane, anyway,” Daisy winked at Phil, but then with the same sort of shrug, continued, “Miles and I never made a big deal out of the whole gift-giving thing, though. He said it was all a part of the corporate establishment, anyway.”

Jeff stared at them both with wide eyes.

“Okay, I’m going out with Mack and finding a tree. And we’re gonna decorate it.” He firmly decided, and Phil hesitated.

“We don’t have to do that; it’s not like we’ve got a lot of extra funds laying around since we’ve had to rebuild the base,”

“And lights! And garland!” Jeff exclaimed, getting on a roll.

“And mistletoe,” Daisy jumped in, grinning a little at the idea of decorating the base a bit, and Phil gave her a consternated look at her joining in on Jeff’s madness.

“After the year we’ve all had, I think the team deserves to celebrate a holiday.” Jeff announced. “We don’t have to do anything drastic — I won’t even make people do any gift exchanges if they don’t want to — but this place could use some joy and cheer.”

“Christmas is your favorite, isn’t it,” Daisy figured knowingly, smiling at Jeff.

“Hey, if you really wanna do all this, of course we can — I just don’t want you to feel obligated to because of my — ”

“Don’t worry about it, Phil,” Jeff assured, tilting forward and putting his hand on Phil’s arm as he pressed a warm kiss against his temple. He then grabbed Daisy’s hand and dragged her out of Phil’s office, saying, “Hey Daisy, think I can convince Cecilio to dress up as Santa Claus?”

Daisy snorted at that, and glanced behind her to give Phil a mildly concerned expression. He was just smiling at them, though, so she figured she was in for whatever ride Jeff was about to take her on.

“I bet you a bottle of Fitz’s spiked egg-nog that you couldn’t,” She challenged, and Jeff laughed.

“You’re on!”

“Where are we going?” She wondered as Jeff continued to tug her down the hall.

“Just out of earshot of Phil,” He whispered, glancing around to make sure they were alone before pulling to a stop. “I wanna give him a Christmas he’ll never forget.”

“Okay... just how much decoration are we buying for the base?” She wondered worriedly.

“Not just decoration — I said I’m not forcing gifts but I want to get him something. What are your thoughts?”

“You know him as well as I do,” She shrugged. “What’s he like best?”

“Well, I can’t exactly box up Captain America,” Jeff replied wryly, and she laughed out loud at that.

“I don’t think Cap is his favorite superhero, anymore, anyway,” She smirked devilishly, and Jeff teased,

“Well, unless you’re interested in hiding inside of a box...”

“Maybe I was talking about you!” She returned, and he snorted derisively.

“Let’s be real, here — he may think The Patriot is cool, but Daisy Johnson is his favorite superhero.”

“Hm...” Daisy mused thoughtfully, and Jeff furrowed his brow at her. “I might have an idea. Give me a few days to mull it over, alright?”

“Sure, sure. In the meantime, I’ll go find Mack and see if he wants to join me on a shopping trip.”

“Damn, what I would give to see the two of you strolling around a home improvement store together.”

“Maybe I’ll ask Agent May to tag along, as well,” He joked, and Daisy laughed again.

“She’ll probably help decorate, but I know for a _fact_ she wouldn’t want to be caught _dead_ on some kind of shopping excursion with you.”

“Ouch,” Jeff frowned, and Daisy smiled at him and lifted up onto her toes to kiss his cheek.

“Don’t forget to ask Cecilio about Santa Claus!” Daisy reminded him in a sing-song voice as she headed on down the hallway. “Tasty drinks are on the line!”

Jeff groaned. He might’ve bitten off more than he could chew, with that bet.

**——————**

 

Cecilio didn’t mind helping with the decorations, but he drew the line at Santa Claus.

It took every ounce of Daisy’s willpower not to burst out laughing at the face he was giving Jeff, as Jeff did his best to persuade his bodyguard otherwise.

At the end of the day, though, Daisy enjoyed Fitz’s eggnog. Although she’d won fair and square, she shared the rum-filled drink with Jeff, and joined him at the kitchen table, clinking her glass against his before they both took a sip.

One drink quickly turned into two, (three for Jeff), which then turned into a very interesting and in-depth discussion over a new bet.

Phil sure would get a Christmas he’d never forget.

**——————**

 

The first time it happened, Phil was in the shower, washing his face — so when a hand suddenly grasped his shoulder, he might have screamed a little bit.

“Ahh!” He quickly brushed the water from his eyes and whirled away from the touch, finding Jeffrey standing there, peering around the shower curtain.

“Sorry,” Jeff smiled a little, only looking mildly ashamed of himself.

“Haven’t you seen Psycho?! You don’t just go around startling people in showers!” Phil scolded, his racing heart slowing once he realized he wasn’t about to get murdered.

“I’ll try not to make a habit of it,” Jeff drawled, pulling the curtain open a slight bit more. “I was wondering...”

“Come on, before you get water all over the floor,” Phil stepped to the side to give Jeff room to step into the tub behind him.

Jeff quickly shucked off his boxers without hesitation, Phil’s heart warming with a feeling of domesticity.

“What are you doing up this early?” Phil wondered as he poured shampoo into his palm and began to lather it into his hair, turning around so he could look at Jeff.

“I wanted to see you.” Jeff smiled softly, and Phil could tell by his droopy gaze that he’d only awoken very recently.

“We saw each other last night when we fell asleep,” Phil teased gently, but his smile widened. He adored Jeff, and he loved that he was so open about his thoughts and feelings.

“Yeah but, you’re always up much earlier than me in the mornings, and I don’t often get to see you again until our first SHIELD meeting of the day.” Jeff stepped a bit closer, and held his hands up between them. “May I?” He gestured toward Phil’s head.

Phil hesitated, not out of distaste for the idea, but because he was so pleased by the gesture.

“I promise to be gentle.” Jeff carefully joked, and Phil playfully scowled at him before turning his back to him and giving him permission.

Jeff finished massaging the soap into Phil’s hair and scalp, true to his word only working his fingers firmly enough to make sure the shampoo was doing it’s job.

“Mm,” Phil hummed softly as he closed his eyes. Jeff didn’t stand right up against Phil, but he was close enough that Phil could feel the heat from his body. His hands were warm, as well, and Phil could easily sense the strength in his palms and fingers.

Jeff has yet to win a match with Agent Piper, but his ongoing training was beginning to reveal itself in the finer details of his body. Not many people probably even noticed, considering that Jeff had always been rather muscled and broad-shouldered, but Phil knew him as intimately as he knew himself. He noticed as the calluses solidified across Jeff’s knuckles, and how the curve of his shoulders grew slightly more toned as he worked the bags more and more each day.

More importantly, he noticed how Jeff’s eyes eventually lost their dark, brooding tinge as he grew more confident with himself.

With that inner confidence had come confidence of a different sort, which had eventually led to where they were right now, sharing a shower together.

“Can you use the harder setting to rinse it out? It’s the only setting I end up getting all the soap off,” Phil requested, glancing over his shoulder.

Jeff nodded and twisted to reach up and snag the shower head from it’s hook, turning the side lever until he found the desired setting.

“This one?” He checked, and Phil nodded and faced forward once more.

Soaking wet, Jeff frankly looked delectable, but Phil was quite fond of the domesticity of the moment so he urged himself not to get distracted.

Jeff was apparently familiar with the massaging qualities of this power setting, because once he was sure Phil’s hair was rinsed, he focused the water against the back of Phil’s neck, slowly drawing it back and forth so he didn’t irritate his skin.

Phil let his chin drop toward his chest, relaxing his head down as he sighed deeply. Encouraged that Phil was appreciating this, Jeff proceeded to draw the water across Phil’s shoulders and down his back, taking long and slow sweeping gestures.

Phil was already feeling rather refreshed from all this, and then he felt that mild sting of water against his ass. Jeff lingered there, and Phil glanced over his shoulder again, giving Jeff a wry smirk even as his cock twitched in interest.

Jeff looked right back at him and lowered the shower head a slight bit more, and a burst of sharp arousal coursed through Phil so quickly that his hips jumped.

“Jeffrey,” Phil started to warn gently, and his heart wasn’t the only part of him that was feeling so warm, anymore.

“Pass me the wash,” Jeff instructed, carefully letting the shower head hang down so that it now sprayed against the back of their calves, as he snagged Phil’s loofa. Phil released a quiet breath in mild disappointment as he’d rather have liked if Jeff were to continue teasing him, but he did as asked.

He quickly realized that Jeff _wasn’t_ finished teasing him; he drew the soapy loofa all across Phil’s chest, very slow and deliberate. He focused it over Phil’s nipples for a moment, but not nearly as long as Phil would have liked, before continuing to scrub down Phil’s arms and then hips and thighs.

He pointedly avoided the mild hard-on Phil was sporting, though when he scrubbed Phil’s back he was noticeably slowing down the lower he got.

“Jeff,” Phil whined quietly, and suddenly the loofa was gone from his skin, and Jeff was pushing it into his hand.

“Here, finish up,” He half-suggested, “I want to wash my hair real quick.”

Phil huffed but snagged the loofa before it fell to their feet, cleaning off the rest of his body as quickly as possible.

Jeff chuckled airily at Phil’s mild fuss, and casually slapped his palm against Phil’s ass. It wasn’t hard at all, though the wet slap sounded loud bouncing off the shower walls, and it brought along another tiny burst of arousal that had Phil blurting out a startled laugh.

By the time Jeff had returned the water stream to its general setting and rehung the nozzle, they were both both totally washed, more or less rinsed, and sporting boners that gave Phil hope that this shower may not end up only being a shower.

Jeff was standing between Phil and the water, though, so Phil nudged at his stomach with his elbow.

“Switch up, I want to finish rinsing this soap off,” Phil announced, and Jeff put his hands on Phil’s hips as he turned them both together, facing Phil to the water and planting himself once more at Phil’s back.

Firmly, this time, though; his solid chest pressed against Phil’s shoulder blades and the growing length between his thighs against Phil’s ass.

Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil, sluicing water and soap off of Phil’s body with his own hands in gestures that were much more sexual than anything else.

Phil hummed out loud, the sound lilting as Jeff unhesitatingly drew his palm down over Phil’s cock. It immediately jumped against his touch, and the next time Jeff slid his hand down it was over the more sensitive underside. Phil stared down, entranced, as Jeff began to slowly fist him and his cock filled out within Jeff’s soapy grasp.

Phil clutched the side of Jeff’s thigh as he leaned fully back against the firm body behind him. He rose up onto his toes for a moment to rub his ass against Jeff, eliciting a quiet growl from the man that traveled all the way down to his toes.

Jeff proceeded to slide his other hand between their bodies and gently but methodically work Phil open with his fingers, until he was panting with his cheek pressed against the side wall of the shower, moaning for Jeff to just fuck him already.

Jeff wasted no time heeding his request after that; he wrapped one forearm across Phil’s chest and planted his other hand on the wall right next to Phil’s face as he thrust into him in a single sure movement.

Phil would’ve been peachy with something hard and fast, then, but Jeff instead rocked against him almost leisurely, his hand trailing over Phil’s chest with that same slow deliberateness he’d washed him with. Phil understood, finally, that Jeff wasn’t seeing this as just a morning quickie or the like.

“Jeff,” Phil breathed out, turning his head best he could. He licked his lips, and Jeff tilted his head closer to kiss him. They kissed deeply but not for too long; this angle wasn’t the most comfortable on Phil’s neck. “Please,” Phil growled, breathing harshly when they parted.

Jeff rolled his hips up firmly at the same time his fingers dropped toward Phil’s cock again, and Phil’s eyes fluttered for a moment as Jeff hit that sweet spot that made his toes curl.

“Yes,” Phil encouraged him, “There,” He rested his cheek against the wall of the shower, closing his eyes as he focused on his other senses. Jeff thrust his hips firmly again and Phil sucked in a breath as pure pleasure sparked through his body.

“Phillip,” Jeff growled shakily, making Phil shiver, and he nodded, reaching down to guide Jeff’s hand over his balls.

Phil moaned loudly when Jeff pressed his finger against his perineum, massaging him into an orgasm that coated the wall of the shower. Jeff groaned pleasantly as he watched over Phil’s shoulder, and with two more thrusts of his hips he was coming as well, pressing his mouth against the back of Phil’s neck to quiet himself.

Phil relaxed against the wall for a moment as he caught his breath, and Jeff leaned against him, stroking his fingers slowly up and down Phil’s sides.

“Mmm,” Phil sighed happily, grinning as he turned around within Jeff’s embrace and wrapped his arms around him as he put their mouths together.

They got caught up in kissing until the water suddenly turned cold, and Jeff — who was taking the brunt of it — flinched and jerked himself away. Phil laughed and turned the water off, admiring how it dripped in rivulets over Jeff’s body.

Jeff smiled slowly, and chuckled as well, pushing his hand through his hair.

As they were both toweling off, Phil tilted forward on his toes and pressed a quick, almost shy kiss across Jeff’s mouth.

“Good morning,” Phil smiled lopsidedly, and Jeff returned a slow smile, dropping his towel so he could grasp Phil’s head between his hands and kiss him deeply.

After a minute, Jeff pulled back so he could look at Phil’s face, brushing his thumbs along Phil’s cheekbones.

“Good morning.” Jeff murmured.  
  
**———**

 

Jeff was strolling toward the gym with a significant bounce in his step when he came upon Daisy in the hall, who was headed toward the showers after her morning work-out.

“Hey,” Daisy greeted him in some surprise. “You’re up early.”

“Yeah, early start,” He shrugged leisurely. “Figured I might as well hit the gym.”

“Proud of you,” Daisy grinned, tapping his arm fondly. “Maybe one of these days you’ll be up early enough to join May and I for Tai Chi,” she teased him.

“Hmm I doubt that.” Jeff replied with a smile and a wink. Daisy chuckled, shrugging as she stepped around him and continued down the hall.

“Your loss,” She called over her shoulder. “Tai Chi does keep me awfully limber!”

Jeff’s grin took on a shark-like quality for a moment, and he waited just a few more moments.

“Daisy!” Jeff called out before she could get too far down the hall, and she turned half back around to see what he needed.

Tilting his chin down so that he looked up at her through his lashes, Jeff smirked as he lifted a single finger into the air, and then drew it down, before lowering his hand back to his side.

Daisy gaped at him, and he tried to bite his smirk away as he turned and frankly strutted back toward the gym.

“We’ll see about that!” She threatened determinedly, and he chuckled quietly.  
  
**——————**

 

Phil was perusing one of the filing cabinets when Daisy stepped into the Director’s office. He gave her a curious look as she closed the door behind her, and when she locked it, he flipped the file in his hands shut.

“Morning. What’s up?” He wondered, tossing the file on top of Jeff’s desk as he stepped around it to greet her. He tucked his hands into his pockets as she approached him.

“Not much,” Her lackadaisical shrug countered the aloof expression on her face. “I’ve just... missed you,” She kept walking until she stood well within arm’s distance of him.

His eyes narrowed just slightly as he smiled carefully at her, wondering at her aloofness.

“I’ve missed you, too.” He replied gently. It had been quite a few weeks since the last time the two of them were alone together for any sort of personal time, and he was reminded of that now more than ever. His morning interlude with Jeff had been wonderful, but it made him long for some time when he could just spend all day in bed with him... with the both of them.

“Jeff’s still sparring with Agent Piper on the mats,” She mused, twisting her finger into the end of her hair. It was a classic move, but Phil’s eyes were drawn to the gesture, and she purposefully drew her tongue slowly across her lip. “He’ll probably be a while yet.”

“Daisy,” Phil chuckled softly, “are you propositioning me in the middle of our boss’ office?”

“What if I am?” She replied cheekily, eyeing him up and down. He gave her a look.

“We’re not having sex in the middle of the Director’s office.”

“Technically, you know, it’s like half yours,” She pointed out, pulling her finger free from her hair to touch it against his shoulder.

Phil stood still as Daisy’s fingers danced against the front of his shirt. He tried to appear unaffected, though he pressed his fingers firmly against his thighs, where his hands were still hidden in the pockets of his trousers.

She slowly stepped closer to him, not even an inch of space between them now, and pulled on the front of his shirt, freeing it from his belt and waistband. His heart skipped the moment her fingertips touched his skin, and as she slowly slid her hands against his waist, pushing further beneath his shirt, his veins were no longer the only thing pulsing with interest.

Much as his mouth was telling her one thing, his brain, his heart, and his dick wanted something else.

Daisy was looking at his face the entire time, and she knew without looking down how aroused he was. She tugged his body against hers as she lifted her chin to kiss him. Her lips were barely the touch of a feather, but he knew she’d felt the pressure of his growing arousal against her abdomen. She pulled back, putting that tiny bit of space between them again, though her fingers drifted back to the front of his stomach and landed on his belt.

His mind in a haze, he shifted his hands from his pockets and reached for her arms, curling his fingers around muscle and bone reverently, as if he didn’t know her before this moment. He knew his gaze had grown hooded and dark, because her expression reflected his, and her tongue touched her bottom lip just before she stretched upward again. His lips parted before they touched, opening himself up to her immediately, and if that surprised her she didn’t hesitate for long before she deepened her kiss and dipped her tongue inside of his mouth.

Slowly but methodically, she unbuckled his belt even as he slid his hands up the back of her arms and then across her back. This was Daisy who was claiming his mouth as if it were her own, Daisy who’s hands were hot against his bare skin, Daisy who was twisting her wrist and pressing her fingers down into his trousers, running her palm over his underwear, along his length.

He moaned desperately, and she smiled against his lips.

“Shh,” She whispered, squeezing experimentally.

He was always filled with amazement whenever Daisy was intimate with him; even with everything that’s happened between him and Jeff, and between all three of them, it was Daisy’s involvement that surprised him the most.

He hadn’t even dared himself to hope, and then...

“Are you still with me, Tiger?” Daisy murmured against his ear, her other hand pressed softly against the opposite side of his face.

He opened his eyes, leaning more fully within her embrace and smiling as her warmth and scent surrounded him. Her right hand was still working his cock with steady intention, and that combined with the gentle strokes of her fingers through his hair had him practically panting.

Her love for him, when expressed, filled him with more pleasure than anything else he could remember. Usually, it just made him sappy and, according to Jeff, “doe-eyed”, but when coupled with her touching him like this... well, it was overwhelming.

“Daisy,” He quietly begged, jutting his hips forward. Her breath against his ear made him think of Jeff’s groans earlier, and his muscles began to tense in preparation.

“Do you realize how hard it was,” She whispered, “every time I heard your voice, especially this past week,” she pressed a couple of soft kisses against his jaw. “I just keep imagining the way you sound when —” she cut herself off by nipping at his earlobe, and he shivered against her body.

She was doing this on purpose, talking to him in that tone of voice that she _knew_ turned him into putty in her hands.

He didn’t mind, obviously, but he was about to thoroughly make a mess of his trousers.

She lightly scraped her fingertips over his jaw, dragging them down his neck until she reached the knot of his tie. She tugged it loose from his collar, and then pulled her hand out of his pants as she knelt to the ground at his feet.

“Oh, man,” Phil breathed, watching her as she pulled the zip down on his trousers.  
  
**———**

 

“I have to thank you, Jeffrey,” Daisy grinned as they stood side by side in the kitchen, making their respective lunches.

“For what?” He wondered.

“For putting Coulson in the mood,” She alluded, and Jeff stopped what he was doing to look at her with surprise. “Yep,” She nodded, casually going back to her own food preparations. “You might’ve gotten the first point on the board, my friend, but I barely had to do anything at all to earn _mine_.”

“That’s... that’s gotta be cheating, somehow,” He protested.

“Well we didn’t exactly set up rules for this, did we?” She shrugged cheekily. “All even, now. And you’re about to leave with Talbot for a few hours, aren’t you? What a bummer.”

Jeff gaped at her back as she practically strut out of the room, her sandwich in hand.

Damn, he wished he could call off this meeting. He was thinking about what the other two might be doing while he was gone, and it was admittedly giving him a bit of a boner. Now he’d have to worry about keeping that in check until he could return back to base - and hope in the meantime that Daisy wouldn’t get too far ahead in this little game of theirs.  
  
**——————**

 

“I _knew_ you’d get grabby later; you should have let me take care of you earlier this morning,” Phil chided her even as their hands scrambled at their own clothes, only pushing away what was necessary.

“This is more fun though, isn’t it?” Daisy replied breathlessly, backing against the wall as she hurriedly kicked off her pants and underwear.

“Yeah,” Phil admitted with a harried grin, following her and helping her wrap her knees around his hips as he braced her between his body and the wall. She was so aroused that he slipped into her easily, and he moaned before he could even think about the necessity to keep quiet.

Of course they’d had to pick the storage room in one of the most frequented halls of the base.

“I’ll show you grabby,” She teased as she dug her heels into the back of his thighs, urging him on, her fingers gripping his biceps tightly as she kissed him. He was worried, at first, that he wouldn’t be hard enough to get off again himself, but her tongue and teeth against his lips had him more than ready soon enough.

His slipped a hand down to finger her, keeping up the steady quick pace until her legs tightened around his waist vise-tight and her fingers no doubt left bruises under his shirt. A few thrusts later and he came as well, not quite as hard as earlier this morning, but still just as pleasant.

Daisy’s satisfied gasps for air against his ear was just as pleasing in of itself — he lived for making her feel good.

Giggling quietly with one another, they gathered what clothing they had lost and quickly put themselves back together, smiling like teenagers who’d snuck out of class for a quickie.

“You okay?” Daisy asked softly, stepping her body just a hair’s breadth from his as she straightened his tie.

(Jeff’s tie. He’d had to borrow a clean one from Jeff’s desk earlier this morning after Daisy had used his own to... well, best not think of that too much and get all hot and bothered again.)

“I mean, it wasn’t so long ago we just had some fun in your office.” Daisy continued. “You’re not— I mean, I didn’t hurt you or anything, right?”

Phil’s heart softened and then seemed to lift right up out of his chest at her concern, and he gently cradled her head between his palms as he smiled warmly at her.

“I’m... honestly, pretty damn exhausted,” He chuckled quietly, “but I also feel pretty damn good.” He hesitated, and then told her, “Actually, this is the third time I think I’ve orgasmed today.”

“What!” Daisy hissed, surprised that he told her, and he took it as surprise that he still _could_ that many times in just a handful of hours.

“Yeah, Jeffrey uh,” Phil smiled a particularly adoring smile, and Daisy couldn’t help but smile as well. “Wanted to say good morning to me in the shower.”

“And I’m guessing it was a very good morning, huh?” Daisy teased fondly, reaching up to grasp his hand that still cradled her jaw, and brush her thumb against the back of his palm.

“It’d have been perfect if you’d been there, too,” Phil murmured.

“I don’t think we can all fit in that shower of yours very well, Phil,” She pointed out. Thoughtfully, she considered, “Well, what if I come by later tonight? Jeff should be back sometime this evening and we could all have dinner, maybe, uh, make a sleep-over out of it?”

His eyes lit up at her words, but he hesitated.

“I don’t know if I’ll have the _energy_ for all that, Daisy.” He admitted disappointedly, and Daisy squeezed his wrist lovingly before she tilted forward on her toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Well, I am perfectly fond of a good cuddle. We don’t _have_ to have sex.” She pointed out.

“Yeah, but the three of us don’t often have the chance to be together... I like to take advantage when the opportunity presents itself.”

“Yeah, you do.” Daisy raised her eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes at her but laughed, kissing her again. “Why don’t we just see how it goes? No expectations.”

“I’m pretty fond of good cuddling, too.” Phil agreed, smiling carefully, and they kissed once more before Daisy pushed him lightly away from her.

“Let’s sneak back out of here before we end up just kissing all day long,” She suggested, and his eyes sparkled but he turned to slowly open the door and check that the coast was clear.  
  
**——————**

 

At the moment, Phil couldn’t rightly say how he ended up like this, with his pants down at his ankles and his bare ass against Jeff’s couch.

“Shit, you’re gonna kill me,” Phil laughed through a moan, letting his head fall back against the cushion as Jeff’s hand cupped his balls and his mouth worked him over with intent familiarity.

He was sitting next to him, bent over his lap like Phil was his dinner, not seeming to mind at all whenever Phil forgot that he had been stroking him in return. Jeff opened his mouth wider, taking in all of Phil and sucking a pressure around him that made his eyes roll back.

He squeezed his fist around Jeff’s cock in retaliation, and Jeff eased up a little bit. He rested his cheek against Phil’s stomach as he let Phil focus on touching him for a bit, leisurely sliding his fingers along Phil’s cock as Phil twisted his grip firmly around Jeff’s.

Jeff shifted his hips as he tried to get a mental grip on himself, but all of his blood was quickly pooling south, and Phil knew it as he began panting a little more. Phil quickened the pace of his hand, carding his right into Jeff’s hair and gripping, tugging his head gently back. Jeff’s mouth parted slightly with the gesture, and Phil curled over to kiss him deeply.

Phil kept his grip on Jeff’s hair and his mouth over Jeff’s even as his back fussed at him with the angle, his left fist working steadily over Jeff’s cock. Jeff moaned unabashedly into Phil’s mouth as he started to come, his hips pushing up into Phil’s touch, his body responding to Phil as if they hadn’t made one another come fifteen hours ago, as if it had been months since they last touched.

“That’s it,” Phil encouraged, stroking Jeff’s hair soothingly now, “Damn, you’re gorgeous.”

Jeff gasped quietly as his cock pulsed in Phil’s hand, and he soon reached down to wrap his fingers around Phil’s, halting his movements. They stayed like that for a moment, both of their hands wrapped around Jeff’s cock.

Without much warning, Jeff turned his head and wrapped his lips around the tip of Phil’s, running his tongue over it exactly how he knew Phil liked.

“Oh, you little,” Phil moaned, dropping his head back against the couch. He continued to soothingly run his fingers through Jeff’s hair, mindlessly, his thoughts entirely overwhelmed by what Jeff was doing to him. Jeff coaxed him with his tongue, swirling and pressing in just the right spots until Phil’s thighs were trembling. “Jeff, Jeff, I’m— I’m gonna,”

“Mhm,” Jeff hummed, knowing by the way Phil swelled and pulsed in his mouth. He opened his jaw wider and lowered his mouth over as much of Phil as he could manage; Phil whimpered as he hit the back of Jeff’s throat. Jeff hummed deeply again, best as he could manage, and Phil’s hips twitched violently as he came, long and hard and enough that Jeff was surprised. He choked once but quickly swallowed, his hands on Phil’s hips allowing Phil to continue to thrust without putting too much force onto his throat.

Eventually Phil relaxed against the cushions, boneless as his cock gave its last few throbs against the flat of Jeff’s tongue. If Jeff hadn’t just come himself, he was sure this would’ve done it.

“You alright?” Jeff managed when his world resettled a little bit, and he confirmed that he was still sitting on the couch in his office, his cheek pressed against Phil’s thigh.

“Dude, I don’t think I have any come left in me,” Phil answered honesty with a harried grin, his eyes alight as he tilted to the side to kiss Jeff soundly. “But yeah, you just made me orgasm for the fourth time today. Congratulations.” He whispered against Jeff’s lips.

“What?” Jeff wondered with surprise.

“Your face you make, it just gets to me,” Phil smiled as he slowly shook his head side to side. “Well, that and remembering Daisy’s face from earlier today...”

“ _What_?” Jeff blurted, intensely curious about that one.

Okay, so he was mildly disappointed to hear that he wasn’t ahead on the tally as he’d thought, though that was very mild disappointment. It was hard to feel anything negative as he was still trying to catch his breath after Phil’s ministrations.

“Yeah you guys have,” Phil started fondly, but then his eyes narrowed slightly. “Both of you, really, have been particularly in a mood today.”

“Have you really orgasmed four times today?” Jeff asked.

“Well, it’s not like it’s happened one right after another!” Phil replied, looking a little embarrassed as Jeff wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

Jeff groaned and dropped his head back against the cushion.

“That is so hot.” He sighed. “I wish I could’ve watched.”

“Well, Daisy did suggest sneaking into your quarters later tonight.” Phil commented. “Though like I told her, I highly doubt I’ll be able to do anything other than pitching.”

“Did she,” Jeff mused thoughtfully, wondering what Daisy was planning. Phil took his distraction as interest.

“Geez, what pills have you two been taking, and can I have some?” Phil joked, laughing as he got to his feet and began tucking himself back together.

“None!” Jeff protested, following his lead and making sure his clothes were as they should be.  
  
**——————**

 

“So, what happens if there’s a tie?” Phil mused casually, leaning his shoulder against the doorway of the bathroom as Daisy started to pull up Netflix on Jeff’s television.

“A tie? What do you mean?” She wondered, not following as she focused on the screen.

“What about a tie? I have a tie,” Jeff piped up as he stepped into the room from his walk-in closet, having changed into a pair of sweatpants. “I have many ties.”

“We know,” Daisy smirked, rolling her eyes fondly. He liked using those ties in creative ways, too.

“Come on,” Phil smiled a little mysteriously at them both as Jeff sat down on the edge of his bed. “You two know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Jeff had been in the process of grabbing Daisy’s hips and tugging her back to lean against him, wrapping his arms around her as he tucked his head against her side. Without missing a beat she’d shifted to stand between his knees, lifting her arm to rest her free hand against the back of his head as she fiddled with the tv remote.

Comically, both of them turned to stare at Phil, looking like they’d gotten caught digging into the cookie jar.

“How did you find out!” Daisy complained, dropping the remote onto the bed beside Jeff. “Did you tell him?” She pulled her fingers away from Jeff’s hair and frowned down at him.

“Of course I didn’t!” He protested, keeping his arms around her but leaning his head away so he could return a frown back up at her.

“Relax,” Phil chuckled at them, stepping closer. “I figured it out before our little rendezvous in the storage closet,” He looked at Daisy.

“ _Storage closet_?” Jeff repeated.

“How?” Daisy asked again, put-out.

“Well, you were very determined to get me off in the Director’s office while he wasn’t there,” Phil began, and Jeff made an odd, surprised noise in the back of his throat. “And usually our hand-jobs tend to be reciprocated,” Phil smiled lewdly as he leaned in close to Daisy. He leaned back before kissing her, though, and continued, “but you insisted we didn’t have time at the moment.”

“Well,” Daisy started, but she didn’t add anything to that.

“And then an hour and a half later you drag me into a storage closet all desperate and breathless and,”

“Man,” Jeff breathed longingly.

“And it happened to be plenty of recovery time for me, didn’t it?” Phil raised his eyebrow as he casually stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sleep shorts. Daisy pouted toward his t-shirt, her hand fiddling distractedly with Jeff’s hair where her palm rested against his nape. “You put off your own orgasm to make sure I had the chance to have another one. So, was that your bet? How many times you could make me come in one day?”

“Well, fuck!” Jeff complained. “It is a tie, isn’t it? And now that the cat’s out of the bag, there’s no way we’ll get a winner.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Phil’s smile widened as gave both of them a very suggestive look. “I’m pretty sure _I’m_ the winner, here.”

They both pouted for another moment, but then they looked pleased, even proud of themselves, and Phil figured his assumption was correct in that this bet of theirs wasn’t just out of curiosity.

He feigned a look of surprise as he pulled his hand from his pocket, holding up a sprig of mistletoe.

“Huh. How’d that get in there?” He wondered, holding it between himself and the other two.

Jeff smiled slowly, and stood up to lean over and kiss Phil’s cheek from over Daisy’s shoulder. She leaned to the side to give him some more room and, laughing, kissed Phil’s other cheek.

Jeff’s mouth trailed over Phil’s jaw, settling against the side of his neck, as his hand curled around Phil’s waist. Daisy pulled away for a moment, but upon seeing that Jeff was still kissing Phil, she grinned and leaned in again, capturing Phil’s mouth.

Phil kissed her as if he were the one in total control of the situation, and maybe he was. He knew he had that kind of power over them both. His tongue traced familiar patterns inside of her mouth until she was humming pleasantly, her fingers gripping the front of his t-shirt.

“Lay down on the bed, Daisy,” Phil murmured softly against her lips, though the fact that it was an order was clear. She leaned back to blink at him in surprise, and Jeff stopped making a hickey on his neck in favor of looking at him with the same expression of surprise.

“I thought you said you probably wouldn’t be able to do anything but cuddle, tonight,” Jeff wondered, and Coulson smiled slowly.

“Well, not without some help, anyway.” Phil replied, glancing behind him to toss the mistletoe by the tv screen.

Jeff opened his mouth to ask another question, but then closed it.

“Wait a minute, did you take Viagra?” Daisy asked with surprise. “I mean, you’re really up for more sex?”

“Well, not yet, but I will be soon enough,” Phil joked, gesturing toward the bed. Jeff scooted back and shifted to the side out of the way, so she could sit down next to him.

“So,” Jeff licked his lips. “Really? I mean, how do you want to,”

“I’ll tell you how I want you, in a minute.” Phil interrupted him sternly, and Jeff stared up at him with his mouth still hanging open mid-word.

“Oh,” Daisy breathed, having a vague idea where this was going.

“Sit back against the pillows,” Phil told her, his smile holding an unspoken promise. “Make yourself comfortable.”

She swallowed as she did just that, watching intently as Phil tilted his head to the side as he figured out what he wanted to tell Jeff. Jeff’s hands were already gripping the blankets he was sitting on, though he sat still and patiently.

“Jeffrey?” Phil eventually said, and Jeff perked up a little. “I want you to sit there. And stay.” Phil narrowed his eyes warningly, as he then got onto the bed by Daisy’s feet. Jeff’s shoulders dropped just slightly, but he nodded. He started to twist around to see what Phil was doing, but Phil stopped moving and continued to give Jeff that looking of warning. “Face front.”

Jeff bit his lower lip, dragging it between his teeth in a way that made Daisy want to kiss him, but he did as told and turned his back toward them. His hands were still gripping the bed pretty firmly.

Phil eyed him for a moment, but then turned his focus on Daisy, wasting no time as he crawled up her body and began kissing her like he had been a few moments ago. His hands drifted all over her, warming her up, getting her heart rate going before he started to pull off her clothes. He let her shuck off her own shirt, but he pulled down her sweats and underwear himself, all at once.

“Hold this for me,” Phil murmured against Jeff’s ear, loudly enough that Daisy could hear, as he dropped her sweatpants off the side of the bed and her underwear into Jeff’s lap.

“Geez,” Jeff breathed out shakily.

“Daisy?” Phil requested as he moved back between her legs.

“Yeah?” She managed, licking her lips expectantly as he pushed her thighs apart and settled her legs overtop his back.

“Keep an eye on him.” Phil raised his eyebrow, as if his face wasn’t inches away from her. “If he turns around, you let me know.”

“Oh-okay,” She managed, gripping the blankets when he hesitated no longer before diving into her. “Fuck,” She cursed as he explored with knowing fingers, contrasting the touch with soft kisses against the inner curve of her thighs. He quickly found that spot that made her writhe, pushing his fingers against it at a leisure, firm pace.

He had her moaning soon enough, her limbs shaking as he continued to build her up without pushing her totally over the edge.

“Shit, Phil, I’m gonna — I’m gonna Quake the damn place down,” She gasped out, throwing her head back against the pillows and squeezing her eyes shut.

Jeff let out a long, low whine, and suddenly Phil’s hand froze. She lifted her head back up, incredulous that he’d stopped.

“Is he touching himself?” Phil asked, sounding much more in control of himself than he looked. Daisy blinked a few times, dragging her eyes from Phil’s face toward the back of Jeff’s head.

Jeff was shifting his hips uncomfortably, but his hands were pressed firmly into the mattress on either side of him, her underwear clenched in one fist. The muscles in his arms were taught, straining with his effort to keep his hands off of himself.

“No,” Daisy confirmed, and Phil’s eyes twitched just slightly.

“Are you sure?” He warned lowly, and Daisy moaned quietly in the back of her throat.

“I’m not —”

“Did I ask you?” Phil interrupted Jeff. He kept his eyes on Daisy.

“He isn’t.” She insisted, swallowing, pressing her lips together as a moment later, Jeff’s empty hand disappeared in front of him. His hips curled upward, then, and he released a shaky sigh in relief.

Phil’s eyes narrowed intently and he pulled his fingers from her, sliding out from beneath her legs and focusing on Jeff. Daisy whined from the loss, shifting her legs, and Phil’s arm shot out to press his forearm across her ankles, holding her still.

“Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?” Phil demanded quietly of Jeff.

“Listening to the two of you is killing me,” Jeff complained.

“The more you touch yourself,” Phil informed Jeff, “the longer it’ll be until you come.”

Jeff blurted out a desperate noise, and Phil’s hand darted toward his lap.

“Don’t,” Phil warned starkly, and Daisy figured he must’ve been squeezing the base of Jeff’s cock, staving off his orgasm. “Don’t you dare.”

“I,” Jeff swallowed, then nodded quickly, “I’ve got it, okay, I’m okay,”

Phil slowly made his way back to his previous position between Daisy’s legs, his eyes on Jeff until he was sure the man had regained his control.

“Fucking hell I’m going to die,” Daisy moaned, dropping her head back against the pillows.

“Not yet,” Phil replied flippantly, slowly but surely slipping his fingers back into her, as if that little interlude hadn’t happened. “You’ve got at least ten more minutes, and you can blame Jeffrey for that.”

Daisy groaned in frustration, but as retaliation toward Jeff, she made sure she made extra noise than usual as Phil went back to work on her.

Phil smiled up at her like the little devil he was being, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Jeff’s entire body was tense, his hips twisting as he did his best to keep his hands off of himself. Between her moans and pleas for Phil to let her come, and the noises Phil’s fingers were making against her, Jeff was barely managing to handle not being able to see what was happening.

“Phillip, dammit,” Jeff growled out, and Phil pressed harder into Daisy, quickening his pace. She sucked in a breath as he dragged his palm more completely against her, focusing more attention on her already-overly-sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” Daisy ground out between her teeth. “Phil you’re gonna make me,” She bit her tongue, trying to keep herself from Quaking the place. They’ve edged one another before, but nothing quite like this, and she was feeling on the verge of losing control of _everything_.

“Jeff, look,” Phil said, breathless himself, and Jeff immediately twisted around to face them, his eyes hungrily roving over them both. “C’mon, Daisy,” Phil encouraged, his tone soft now. “Let go,”

Her limbs were shaking with the effort not to do just that, and she couldn’t even be embarrassed by that because it all felt too damn good.

Something beneath them shuddered and cracked first, and then she broke over that edge he’d been dragging her along for the last half hour, the orgasm sudden and uncontrollable even though she’d known it was close.

Her muscles writhed of their own accord, demanding more of Phil’s fingers even as she thought she would die if he kept going.

“Holy fuck,” Jeff croaked, as Phil’s voice soothed her down, his hand moving gently against her as she eventually relaxed against the mattress.

“Daisy, how sore are you?” Phil asked her quickly, and she managed to focus her eyes enough to realize his own hands were shaking, as he shifted off the edge of the bed and pushed his shorts down his legs.

“Hurry up,” She whispered, her throat raw. She swallowed and tried again, “Come on, yeah, _shit_ , you can,” She couldn’t finish, but he nodded in understanding as he crawled over her, his hands up by her shoulders now. “I don’t think I can move,” She laughed hysterically, and he smiled warmly down at her as he used his knees to shift her legs further apart.

He’d done a good job of hiding his own arousal the whole time, but he was as hard as a rock as he pushed into her, filling her up more than his fingers had.

“Fuck,” He groaned shakily, knowing exactly that he’d have no resistance, but still overwhelmed by it.

Jeff cursed violently from the end of the bed, his patience entirely gone now, and added, “What the _fuck_ am I supposed to fucking _do_ ,”

His voice cut off with a strangled sound, and Daisy furrowed her brow up at Phil. He smiled secretively down at her, and revealed in a whisper,

“I also might’ve plugged myself, back when I took that pill.”

Daisy blinked up at him, and blurted out another laugh. His brow twitched curiously, and she shook her head against the pillows, unable to control her laughter.

“We thought we were planning The Best Christmas Ever for you, but you’ve been in control the whole damn time!” She realized, still unable to do anything other than laugh joyfully. Phil smiled widely, immensely pleased with himself, and started to rock his hips.

“Maybe not the whole time,” He grunted, “but I figured we could end it with a bang.”

“A bang!” She repeated, laughing again. She’d lost her mind. He’d literally fucked her senseless. “A bang!”

She heard Jeff bolt into the bathroom, scramble around in there, and reappear by the bed, stumbling out of his sweatpants on the way. He had a bottle of lube in his hands, and dumped a bunch of it into his palm before tossing the bottle haphazardly next to her onto the mattress. She managed a glimpse of his cock, demandingly standing at attention, before he climbed onto the bed behind Phil.

Phil groaned as Jeff presumably pulled the butt plug free. His following noise was much louder and more forceful, and Daisy gasped as well as Jeff’s thrust pushed Phil harder against her.

“I don’t think I’ll ever come again in my life, but man that feels amazing,” Daisy moaned, as Jeff balanced himself over them both.

Phil draped himself completely against her as he kissed her deeply, giving Jeff room to lean down more and support his hands on the mattress next to Daisy. She reached up to curl her fingers around Jeff’s forearms, stroking her thumbs against his skin as he thrust into Phil.

“I’m so close,” Jeff growled against Phil’s ear, turning his head to press his teeth against the nape of his neck. Phil shuddered and nodded, resting his mouth against Daisy’s shoulder as he gasped for breath. She slipped her hands along Phil’s sides and then against Jeff’s hips, tugging at him, urging him to press harder in case he was holding back in concern for her.

Phil whined when Jeff nudged against his prostate; even having taken the pill, he knew he wouldn’t last too much longer. Frankly, he was already beyond impressed that it’d actually worked, after everything else that had happened today.

Jeff moaned, long and throaty, pulling back as he came, pulsing against Phil’s back as Phil jutted his hips against Daisy. Jeff rolled over and collapsed onto his back on the bed next to Daisy, his cock still in his hand as his chest heaved for breath, come continuing to leak out in small spurts over the edge of his knuckles. His muscles were shaking and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from how beautiful he looked, totally falling apart.

Daisy slipped her hands around Phil’s back and up beneath his half rucked-up shirt, spreading Jeff’s come along his skin, and that was what finally broke Phil over the edge as well, his hips jerking firmly as he came hard. He grunted harshly into her ear, and she knew he’d been denying himself just as much as he’d been denying the two of them.

Eventually his muscles gave out the same as hers and Jeff’s had, and he draped bonelessly over her, his face hidden over her shoulder as he gasped for breath. She trailed her fingers along his back and through his hair soothingly, only removing one of her hands to reach over and twine her fingers with Jeff’s.

“I’m not moving for three days.” Phil proclaimed, his voice muffled into the mattress, and she shook with gentle laughter, turning her head to press a kiss against his ear. He lifted his head up, giving her a deeply adoring look, and kissed her languidly.

Still out of breath though, he sighed as he pulled his mouth away and wriggled his body a little lower, tucking his head against her chest as he relaxed again. Jeff shifted closer to her, so he could share a kiss with her as well, without either of them having to actually lift their heads from the pillows.

“I love you,” He sighed happily, rolling onto his side to press the length of his body against theirs, draping his arm over Phil’s back.

“I love you, two,” Phil replied with a serene smile, his eyes still closed, though he turned his head so he was facing Jeff’s direction, sliding his own arm around Jeff’s waist beneath his outstretched arm.

“I love you, three,” Daisy followed, and the guys chuckled at their little joke. Phil tucked his other hand loosely into her hair.

“Merry Christmas, Phillip,” Jeff murmured sleepily after a moment, and Phil hummed something indistinguishable, already half-asleep.

“Merry Christmas.” Daisy agreed quietly, glancing over at the clock by the bed. It was, technically, Christmas Day now. Mission accomplished.  
  
**———**

 

While Phil’s prediction hadn’t been quite on the money, the following twelve hours they only got out of bed to make their rounds to the toilet, bladders protesting regardless of their desire to stay in bed.

Daisy wasn’t sure how it took them so long, but it was quite a while before they discovered the giant crack in the headboard of Jeff’s bed.

Phil was so stupidly smug about it, that Daisy decided to make-out with Jeff until Phil was pouting and protesting that he wanted to join in, and she made him a deal that he only could if he didn’t hold it over her that he’d made her Quake in bed.

“Fine, fine, fine,” He muttered, and she didn’t really believe him, but she and Jeff grinned at one another and surrounded him on the bed, peppering him with soft kisses all over his body until he was laughing joyfully.

* * *


End file.
